Ultraman Ganger (Series)
Ultraman Ganger is a series about the hero of the same name. Premise An alien invader known as Lishra comes to destroy an alternate version of Earth. The Land Of Light quickly gets word of her plans, and sends an ultra to stop her. She builds a group of robots known as the Android Ultra Brothers, machines that can transform android versions of the ultra's host to the ultra them self. Lishra created them to ruin the reputations of the ultras before any can get there with the leader being Ultraman Ganger. Lishra test the IUBs on the planet of an innocent alien race. Through this, Ganger gains intelligence and a moral basis, knowing it was wrong to do such a thing. He flees to the alternate Earth to protect it from Lishra who isn't deterred and sends Imitation Ultraman after him. Episodes and Specials Episodes # Episode 1: Start Up #*'Plot:' After a mysterious battle between two giants occurs, the team of ASTRO, an organization made to manage the relations between humanity and space, are sent to investigate its circumstances. Meanwhile, two strange men appear in the city, fighting for Earth's fate. #*'Appears:' Sirvala # Episode 2: The Mechanical Fighter #*'Plot:' Between the joining of newbie Robbie Serling to ASTRO and the unidentified giants fighting, Goda is on full alert. He is unsure what force is right or wrong, so he must make a choice for humanity's sake. #*'Appears:' None # Episode 3: Working Together #*'Plot:' A powerful machine appears on Earth, defeating both Ganger and the ASTRO team. If they hope to overcome this foe, they'll have to work together. #*'Appears:' King Joe Silver, Alien Pedan # Episode 4: Deceit in the Streets #*'Plot:' A string of murders occurs in the city with similarities to the hunting tactics of a Kadder with recent sightings. Despite the seemingly close and shut case, foul-play maybe be a factor. #*'Appears:' Alien Kadder Mitsu, Gadon # Episode 5: How to be Human #*'Plot:' After discovering the secret identity of Robbie, Rime and Junko set about to make him more "human" and less robotic so that he may keep his identity as Ganger a secret to the rest of the world. #*'Appears:' Alien Mephilas Presto, Golza # Episode 6: The Targeted Android #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' # Episode 7: #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' None # Episode 8: #*'Plot:' #*'Appears:' None Specials * Ultraman Ganger The Movie: The Ultraman of Metal Characters Ultras *'Robbie Serling/Ultraman Ganger:' Main ultra of the series, Ganger was initially meant to lead the AUBs in destroying Earth prior to rebellion. He is fairly stand up and willing to put himself on the line, but is sometimes seen as inconsiderate or awkward due to not being able to properly express emotion. Despite this, he always means well and tries to protect those who are good. *'Zoichi Aihara/Ultraman Etale:' Secondary ultra, Etale originally acted with much hostility towards Ganger before becoming buddies during the fight with Android Seven. He is a bit edgy in terms of personality, being somewhat resolved but not to where he's brooding or something. He'll do his best to enjoy the happy moments and becomes "stiff" during combat. Atmosphere to Space Transfiguration Relations Order (ASTRO) *'Takata Ssein:' A more regular every day guy, Takata is the first to witness the appearance of Ganger. He's a generally caring person that tries to make the best out of life. He's a bit short sighted at times and doesn't always think everything through. *'Goda "Cap" Okyoito:' The captain of ASTRO, Goda is often referred to as "Cap" by close friends. He is sturdy and focused on defending the world with as little loss as possible. His brick wall demeanor can intimidate some people, but he's a swell guy overall. *'Sawaya Arei:' ASTRO's computer person, Sawaya is very experienced in technology and works with Rime a lot to make or improve the organization's machinery. While rather careful during work, every where else she is slightly excitable and even light headed at times. *'Junko Ukyo:' A strategist on the team and Goda's advisor a bit, he keeps the peace from going to pieces in the Cap's absence. He's a bit more fun and less scary than his superior, organizing small celebration parties with his own relatively large bank account. *'Rime:' An Alien Sran turned good, Rime kind of works as a medium between humanity and the aliens coming to Earth. He is very scientific, disregarding ancient legends about heroes like Thor and Hercules. He is good friends with Sawaya. *'Oddrun Ruen:' The top operative of the main group, Oddrun is blunt in both mind and body. She comes from Norway as part of a deal between the headquarters of ASTRO. She does not particularly like her position, being separated from family but is friendly. *'Tsuga Ayuri:' A teenager working as an intern for Goda, she acts very timid. She works hard to please the cap and the others and sincerely apologizes if something bad happens. While not having much experience, she knows how to use ASTRO pistols from watching. Antagonists *'Lishra:' *'Alien Salome Fogger:' Ultras *Ultraman Ganger **Normal **Upgraded *Ultraman Etale **Normal **Metal Kaiju/ Seijin Appearances Main Series Android Ultra Brothers *Android Ultraman (Episode 1 - 2) **Ultraman **Shin Hayata *Android Ultraseven (Episode 3 - 8) **Ultraseven **Dan Moroboshi *Android Ultraman Jack **Jack **Hideki Goh *Android Ultraman Ace **Ace **Seiji Hokuto **Yuko Minami *Android Ultraman 80 **80 **Takeshi Yamato *Android Ultraman Taro **Taro **Kotaro Higashi *Android Ultraman Leo **Leo **Gen Ohtori *Android Astra *Astral Leonidos *Android Father Of Ultra Good *Alien Sran Rime (AAIPT member) *Zandrias Rose Evil *Lishra (Main Antagonist) *Sirvala (Episode 1) *Alien Pedan (Episode 3) *King Joe Silver (Episode 3) *Alien Adacic Mitsu (Episode 4) *Alien Bira Zootan *Bemstar *Alien Salome Fogger *Alien Des Serto *Satram *Zoa Muruchi Revenger *Alien Mates Ogrip *Gigarrioux *Terranoid Upgraded *Ultramarion Neutral TBA TBA *Al Ultraman Ganger The Movie: The Ultraman of Metal TBA Trivia *Ganger's name comes from the second half of the word "Doppelganger". *Etale's name comes from the word "Late". Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:W.I.P. Category:On Hiatus Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraman Ganger